A Collision of Unusual Thoughts and Particles
by 00JLO
Summary: What happens when the person you are supposed to miss, you miss but not the most? Mentions of Leonard / Penny. Pairing: Sheldon / Penny.


A Collision of Unusual Thoughts and Particles

Fandom: The Big Bang Theory.

Pairing: Penny / Sheldon.

Spoilers: The Season 2 Finale.

Summary: What happens when the person you are supposed to miss, you miss but not the most? Mentions of Leonard / Penny. Pairing: Sheldon / Penny.

Wednesday 24th June 2009.

7.30PM.

Cheesecake Factory.

The waitresses at the Cheesecake Factory, including one aspiring actress named Penny, felt the place was practically ransacked because of the amount of people in attendance. However there was one table permanently reserved, which was strangely empty in Penny's opinion. Yes, she knew the Boys (Leonard, Raj, Howard and one wackadoodle, Sheldon Cooper) was at the Arctic Circle; observing and experimenting to see if the possibility of "String Theory" could be proven. Yes, Sheldon Cooper did ramble on about the "Scientific marvelling of "String Theory" in which he would gain the Nobel Prize for his research.

But without the steady yet annoying voices of the theorists discussing and arguing over the new comic book / books each one of them got; Howard's sleazy chat-up lines, Raj's inability to speak; in the presence of Penny (unless alcohol was consumed), Leonard's pining for her and Sheldon's continuing essay-type droning on about how proper pre-cautions should be made in all matters of life, not just in food preparation but everything, Penny realised that she missed the incessant sounds of them. In fact she missed them so much, Leonard and another in particular, that many of her friends and co-workers bumped into her when she stopped and stared at the uninhabited table.

Wednesday 24th June 2009

10:30PM

When Penny returned home she found out that she missed Leonard's warm welcome but most importantly Sheldon's anal-retentive three knocks followed by the calling of her name three times, signalising the need for help in getting to the University where he works (the reason for the trip to the Arctic Circle in the first place) or for another matter entirely.

To make things worse, even though it was a Friday, Penny had no where that night to go. So instead she decided to check her IMs and other such emails. What then she found surprised her, an invitation to chat from the Boys, her Boys.

----Instant Webcam Chat Message-----

Raj09: Hi. From the Antarctica.

Howard010: How you doing?

Leonard66: Having a blast (at times), missing you though.

IM Username Signed In.

Penny99: Hi everybody, nice to see you, glad to hear that you're having a good time…Howard…You Are Not Joey Tribonai From Friends….But…uh…Where's Sheldon?

Raj09 and Howard010: (simultaneously): We're having a good time when Sheldon's Not Around…What with Him being a Slave Driver! So who cares where he is?

Leonard66: He's all right (really!) but He's out right now!

Penny99: Out where? By the way I care where he is!

Howard010: Why do you care? We have Freedom!

Leonard66: Sheldon's out experimenting with the modifications to the machine he made earlier….And as I said he's not that bad….After all he has been out more times than necessary since coming here.

Penny99: Why? Is He all Right?

Leonard66: Don't know….But I'm sure he's fine.

Penny99: Get him inside so I can talk to him then!

Ten Minutes Later

IM Username Signed In Now.

Sheldon101: Hi. Penny. Um…Um…I've got some work to do…So I should be getting back to it now.

Penny99: No! Wait! Hold your horses! What's wrong with you? Sheldon…Tell me! Please!

Sheldon101: Horses, what you talking about? And Nothing's Wrong with me…I'm fine!

Penny99: Boys…It was great seeing and actually speaking to you…But could you give Me and Sheldon some space and privacy…I just need to speak to him in Private.

All Boys: Okay…Goodbye then.

IM Usernames Signed Off.

Sheldon101: I, uh, really need to go too, you know.

Penny99: No! Wait! Now that we are alone, tell me what's really wrong!

Sheldon101: Nothing really, I'm fine!

Penny99: Sheldon, Sweetie, I know you and your mannerisms…So I know something's wrong.

Sheldon101: Penny, as much as you've known me for the past 2 years; everybody else (Raj, Howard and Leonard) have known me for more years, so therefore the possibility that they are right (in the matter of me being fine) and you being wrong is a significant higher probability.

Penny99: I may not have a higher probability of being right but that doesn't mean I'm wrong.

Sheldon101: I know that Penny, but it is more unlikely that you are!

Penny99: Sheldon, Honey, tell me what's wrong!

Sheldon101: Fine! Although this is a fantastic scientific research-funded experiment, I, Um, feel homesick!

Penny99: You miss home!

Sheldon101: Yes, Penny that is the definition of homesick!

Penny99: I know what the definition of homesick is, Sheldon! I'm just wondering if you missed anyone from home.

Sheldon101: Like who? Everyone at home is here.

Penny99: Like me! Sheldon are you trying to tell me that you didn't miss me at all?

Sheldon101: No…I'm….Not. I, uh did miss you Penny, in a purely habitual way…After all I usually see you every day.

Penny99: Uh…Well I'm glad you missed me in a "purely habitual way". I missed you too! Is that why you have spent all your time away from the boys, because you missed me?

Sheldon101: No!!!

Penny99: It is, isn't it?

Sheldon101: Uh, err, maybe.

Penny99: Well I'm glad; I uh, feel the same way as well.

Sheldon101: What way?

Penny99: I miss you as well and have been avoiding socializing as well.

Sheldon101: Okay….But Penny…It's late and therefore I really need to go.

Penny99: Okay then, bye!

Sheldon101: Bye.

IMs Usernames Signed off.

As Penny and Sheldon signed off their IMs usernames, they both realised that they needed the past conversation, more than they thought they would.

Chapter 2

Author's Notes

I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story so I want to hear your thoughts on the matter...Because I have a concept of what my new chapter would be about but as I said...I do not know whether I should continue it.

1st July 2009

Leonard, Raj, Howard and Sheldon had just arrived from the airport after the research-funded trip to the Antarctica, with of course, Sheldon angrily muttering about the low-standard hygiene and food transport on the airplane; which of course Leonard tried to block out of his consciousness, near Howard and Raj devising elaborate killing methods for Sheldon in their imaginations. So with 9 hours with Sheldon in an enclosed space (in Leonard's car) the Boys were preparing themselves for the on-slaughter of safety and hygiene lectures that they were going to get from Sheldon.

9 hours later....

Penny just heard the distinct noise of the boys, her boys, as if with a sixth sense, un-packing their bags and equipment, so decided to ask if they needed a hand. However to her concern, Sheldon unlike the others didn't welcome her with enthusiasm (Leonard a little bit too much for an ex-boyfriend), instead exited the room and entered his bedroom. So out of pure curiosity, Penny decided to follow him into his bedroom, even with the probable risk of the "Danger, Danger" alarm going off inside Sheldon's brain.

Penny: Honey, what's wrong? Why did you exit the room as soon as I entered it?

Sheldon: No illogical reason.

Penny: What's that supposed to mean?

Sheldon: I told you I missed you, didn't I?

Penny: You did, but so what?

Sheldon: I missed YOU, Penny, don't you get that?

Penny: Oh I see (Smiles and walks over to Sheldon who was by now sitting on his bed). I Missed YOU too.

Then she pulls him up and kisses him on his left cheek, steps back and says her casual goodbyes to the boys and then goes back to Sheldon and says goodbye to him, properly. After Penny does that she quickly but not urgently exits the apartment, crosses the hallway to her apartment and closes the door as if nothing happened.


End file.
